


Find the Way

by Atra Materia (TheDarkMaterial)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Fix-It, Future Fic, Gen, I Had To, I'm hurting gaiz, and you probably know who it is, but why spoil it here, hurting so bad, okay there is one other character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkMaterial/pseuds/Atra%20Materia
Summary: The one thing Din retains of his previous life is the knob from the Razor Crest.(Spoilers for The Mandalorian Season Two Finale)
Kudos: 48





	Find the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a clan of two, and we both needed this.

The one thing Din retains of his previous life is the knob from the Razor Crest.

He's had other ships. Some lasted longer than others. Some were just rides from here to there. There was that one that met an even worse end, but that's neither here _or_ there (not anymore).

The Darksaber is, if not where it _belongs_ , at least in better hands than his. It's no longer his concern, and he's glad to be rid of it. (That had been a Day.)

His armour - alright, he still has that, and the beskar spear, too, but they've _evolved_. A little more shine on the shiny parts - and a few more of those, for that matter - and a little more scuff on the parts that still need to be shined, but the point is, they're not the same as they once were.

No more than Din is himself.

Most of the time, he carries the knob in a nook, a pocket, a corner of whatever bag he has room for on a given mission. But now-and-then (and it's a lot more nows and thens than most people would suspect), he pulls it out and holds it in the palm of his hand. His fingers curl, so that just the tips are touching it. Gently, like the most precious treasure in the galaxy. Sometimes it's in the dim light of a cantina, his face hidden behind a blessed mask of beskar, and sometimes it's in the darkness of a camp, after the fire has faded but he's not yet ready to reboard the ship, and when the wind kisses his safely-uncovered but still-secret cheek, it finds the skin wet.

It's rare that anyone else spots the knob, but when they do, and when they ask, inevitably, what it is, his answer is always the same.

_It's my good luck charm._

The knob has a place of honour in his ship (whichever ship that may be). He's never tried to attach it directly to the controls - just in case - but he sets it on whatever flat surface is most conveniently beside them. When the ride's rough, it pitches and rolls, but he's never let the knob fall. He catches it, in the palm of his hand, every time.

He's in pre-flight mode, flipping switches and plotting a course, when the knob moves in a way that makes no sense even for the too-soft ground that's trying its best to jiggle the ship a jump to the left and a step to the right.

The knob -

_Rises._

The ship powers down.

Din opens the hatch and waits for his visitor to find the way.


End file.
